


Gimme some sugar, Honey

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Smut Scenes, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Erron Black, Trans Male Character Topping, Trans Male Character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Erron and Kotal decide to stay a weekend in Earthrealm with nothing to do... but each other
Relationships: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Kudos: 23





	Gimme some sugar, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn, mlm smut, trans Erron, multiple smut scenes, handjob, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, shower sex, rimming
> 
> Erron and Kotal have a weekend in Earthrealm

“Is this the room?”

“Yeah, turns out that the gold exchange is a bit better here in Earthrealm than Outworld,” Erron said, squinting at the card that was apparently the key to their room. Electronics still escaped Erron, the man thought as he pushed the keycard into the slot and a small green light went off. He turned the handle and pushed open the door, whistling low at the room.

Not elaborate, but it looked nice and pricey in its simplicity. The bed looked down right decadent with how plump and fluffy it was. Erron wanted to melt into it.

“What are we doing first?” Kotal asked as they set their bags in the room.

Erron looked at the man, squeezed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Erron was torn between wanting to watch the man strut around all day and attempting to peel the man free of. He was pretty sure that any time they asked the kombat kids for clothes, they specifically put Kotal into stuff that had Erron wanting to bone down for their Earthrealm vacations to ‘keep them out of trouble’. Sneaky little shits. Erron was really starting to admire them.

“What did you want to do first, honeysuckle?”

“...Must we do anything?” Kotal suggested.

“Really?” Erron chuckled.

“Our vacations are usually packed with activities. Why not be lazy one of them?” Kotal shrugged.

“You're sure that your busybody behind can do nothing for a weekend?” Erron grinned, stepping up to the big man. Only eye level with the man’s pecs, but goddamn it was the perfect level. He craned his head up to look at Kotal, enjoying the easy going grin on Kotal’s face.

“Well, you are here, my sweet summer sun, I am sure there is something we can do,” Kotal smirked, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Well shit, looked like the kombat kids got them for the weekend.

* * *

Apparently, Kotal had planned on doing nothing for the weekend. Erron barely got his boots off before the man had a book and was lounging in bed. Chuckling softly, Erron stripped off his shirt and socks and went to snuggle up against the man’s side and take a very comfy nap. Kotal was the perfect pillow for napping, all heat and muscle with just the right amount of give. And he had gotten all tucked in and snuggled up, when he glanced at Kotal’s book at idle passing curiosity--

“Ko’otal, are you reading a dirty book?” Erron snorted.

“... perhaps,” Kotal muttered.

“No need to be ashamed, sug,” Erron chuckled, craning his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Kotal’s jaw. “I’m not judgin’ you. Just didn’t think that you had it in you. What’s it about?”

“A… uh… dashing cowboy and his acquaintance--” Kotal coughed awkwardly.

“They’re fuckin’,” Erron grinned, glancing at the pages.

“... Yes, quite frequently.”

“The book givin’ you any ideas?” Erron grinned, suddenly not in the mood for a nap. One of his hands drifted to Kotal’s stomach and rubbed the solid wall of flesh through the shirt that he was still stuffed inside.

“What do you mean?” Kotal breathed, sounding like he was no longer in the mood to read.

“Anythin’ in there you wanted to try?” Erron grinned, hand drifting down.

“They are… quite tame in their tastes,” Kotal breathed, groaning softly when Erron pulled the shirt free from the pants and shoved it up and out of the way, clear up until his pecs were free and then going back down to take his sweet time undoing Kotal’s pants. “And they do not… switch as we do. They are… actually quite boring.”

“Damn, no new fantasies for me to indulge?” Erron faux pouted, slowly pushing the button through the material and freeing it from Kotal’s pants. The zipper was harder because Kotal’s mostly hard dick was pressing against it. Erron was flattered that he could make his hubby hard so quick, because apparently the book was hardly doing anything.

“Sadly… no… not that you ever need to do anything out of the ordinary for me, my sun,” Kotal moaned while Errong gently tugged the zipper free. “Our couplings are always… extraordinary.”

“Ain’t you sweet as pie?” Erron grinned.

Kotal needed to help push down his pants so that they could free his dick without Erron’s knuckles scraping the zipper, pushing down his underwear too until the man’s dick could finally be free. He was mostly hard, the foreskin almost pulled back over the head.

“Wait, hold on,” Erron said, giving Kotal a quick peck before mournfully getting up to go dig around his bag. He came back to Kotal’s side with a bottle of lube, because maybe or not maybe he was hoping that they could fuck once or twice or maybe a few times over their weekend getaway, and got a bit in his hand before taking Kotal in hand.

Erron grinned as he stroked Kotal off, loving the way that the man felt in his hand and the weak sounds of pleasure that he made. Loved the way that the big man felt in his hand, the flesh hardening and throbbing on and off, the rub of the man’s piercings sliding across his palm and fingers when he twisted his hand. Loved the sight of Kotal as his features melted into pleasure, face reddening and mouth falling open to pant and moan softly.

“Don’t mind me,” Erron hummed as he pushed Kotal’s shirt up a little bit more. Just a bit, enough to take the material and tuck it into his collar to keep it there, before turning his attention to Kotal’s pecs. More specifically, his nips. “You know, you already got your dick pierced, why not these?”

“With how often I wear my chest bare…” Kotal panted.

“Ah true,” Erron hummed before licking a dark brown nipple and making Kotal moan.

Kotal really did not have a lot of sensitivity, but he liked the sensation, moaning a bit louder and rolling his hips up into Erron’s hand a little more impatiently. So Erron stroked his man off while using his mouth to tease the hardening nub of flesh, using just the edges of his teeth, his tongue and sometimes sucking softly. Driving Kotal more and more to the edge, until the glossy head was weeping into Erron’s hand and mixing with the lube on his hand.

“Erron,” Kotal breathed. “My sun.”

“Come on, sug,” Erron said, taking his mouth off tempting flesh and blowing air over the wet skin and making Kotal gasp. “We got three days to enjoy ourselves.”

Kotal’s stomach clenched up as he spent himself in Erron’s grip, dripping his spend onto his stomach while rocking his hips up into Erron’s hand to ride out the pleasure, until he collapsed into bed while panting hot and heavy. Erron pulled away, letting his messy hand drip into the mess on Kotal’s stomach while grinning and blushing and watching Kotal catch his breath. Hot damn, always a pleasure to watch his man lose himself. Erron could feel his own lust simmering away in his belly.

“Feel good, honey?” Erron grinned.

“Very…” Kotal rumbled, before using a hand to run some fingers through Erron’s hair. “Would you like me to take care of you?”

“Hell yeah, baby doll, but uh let’s get you washed off first, yeah? Don’t want to make a mess of our clothes or give the hotel staff any reasons to side eye us,” Erron grinned.

Erron got up to get some tissue from the bathroom and wiped up most of the mess on Kotal’s stomach before tossing it and then beckoning the man to join him in the bathroom, eagerly stripping out of their civilian wear. And Erron would have been happy to get a handy underneath the luxurious shower spray, but Kotal apparently wanted to do something else, easily picking Erron up and putting him on the bathroom counter. And then falling to his knees between Erron’s thighs.

“May I?” Kotal breathed, face heated and cheeks darkened in a lustful blush.

“Sure thing, sug,” Erron breathed, wriggling a bit closer to the edge of the bathroom counter and spreading his thighs out more and making room for the big man.

Kotal was warm, so incredibly warm, as his lips pressed kiss after kiss to Erron’s lower belly and along his hips. Dragging along the skin teasingly, pressing soft kiss after soft kiss, trailing along skin, rumbling when Erron moaned a little louder, rolled his hips up a bit to pressed closer to Kotal. Hot and calloused hands slid up his legs, settling on his thighs, rubbing circles into the skin as he peppered hot little kisses all over, making Erron get all sorts of hot and bothered as he started to ache for those lips to go to work elsewhere.

“Baby doll, please,” Erron moaned.

Kotal’s eyes snapped up, meeting and holding Erron’s. Glowing eyes watching Erron watching him back, as Kotal’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and the man, agonizingly slow, pressed the flat of it against Erron, making him shudder from the wet heat against wet heat. A soft groan and a ‘finally’ fell out of Erron’s mouth, making Kotal chuckle and making Erron buck as the sound vibrated his junk minutely, before pressing his hot fingers into Erron’s thighs to get a hold of them and then apply himself with devilish skill.

“Fuck, just… that’s amazin’,” Erron panted, feeling his thighs tremble underneath of Kotal’s fingers.

And maybe he got a lot more worked up than he thought while stroking Kotal off, but he already started feeling himself starting to clench up as the pleasure washed over him. Easily flooding him with each pass of Kotal’s hot and wet tongue against his dick and the area around it, sometimes skimming around his hole but knowing not to do anything else besides that. Sometimes, Kotal moved to the side to wetly mouth along the creases of his hips, to taunt and tease the sensitive skin softly and sweetly, and also stoke Erron’s lust until he was writhing on the bathroom counter, begging for more. 

And more Kotal gave him, lips wrapping around Erron stubby dick and sucking directly, tipping Erron over the edge. His spine curved in as he shuddered and shook through his orgasm, Kotal gently sucking him off through it and letting him ride it out to his fullest before pulling away when Erron breathed through his teeth, pulling off with a smirk as Erron collapsed onto the counter, legs spreading him as he twitched and shook and cum dripped free.

“You and that damn mouth of yers,” Erron slurred out.

“So it was good?” Kotal grinned, standing up and gently sitting Erron up to lean against him and kiss him sweetly, Erron briefly tasting his own bitterness on the man’s tongue, before eager spit swapping drowned it out.

“Mmm, yeah… now let’s get in that shower for a bit,” Erron drawled out against Kotal’s lips.

“In the shower…”

“Can you really get it up so soon?” Erron snarked before kissing him again.

"For you? Yes," Kotal grunted.

"Well... if the shower has grippies on the floor so we don't end up slippin' and breakin' somethin'..."

There were grippies on the floor, gritting against their calloused feet as Erron got his hands wet and then took Kotal in hand and started stroking him off, stroking the soft dick to make it hard again. Kotal bent down and kissed him feverishly as he stroked the man off.

"Did you... bring the tool..." Kotal moaned between wet kisses.

"Yeah," Erron grunted out, nipping Kotal's lower lip. 

"Good," Kotal rumbled, cupping his face to tilt his head to deepen their kiss, keeping Erron drowning in it until they had to break apart to draw in ragged breaths.

"I ever tell you that it's real swell that you like switching?" Erron moaned against Kotal's lips, the two loath to have any space between them. Kotal was hardening in his hand, the piercings rubbing against Erron's palm as he kept stroking the man off. "Cause hot damn, sweetheart. Toppin' you is somethin' else."

"What do you know?" Kotal rumbled against Erron's lips, going in for a kiss that put the heat right back in his belly. "Bottoming to you brings me a great deal of pleasure. Both to my body and my heart."

"Oh fuck," Erron moaned.

Kotal was soon hard in Erron's hand, Erron's hand reluctantly pulling away to rub along Kotal's muscular chest and abdomen instead.

"What... do you want to do now?" Erron groaned, Kotal ducking his head to the side to mouth at Erron's ear, jaw and neck heatedly, sure to leave little marks in his way.

Kotal's hands moved down, slipping along Erron's wet body, down to cup his ass.

"If I may?" Kotal rumbled.

"Gonna need the stuff then.”

Kotal got out and returned with the bottle, getting a few fingers slippery in the stuff before turning Erron, using his body to shield him from the spray and hooking one of his legs up so that the other could rub along his taint and ass. Erron groaned as Kotal returned to kissing him, heated and passionate, his fingers finding Kotal’s braids and one of his big shoulders as a slippery finger rubbed against him. The muscle clenched up at first before relaxing underneath the rubbing, relaxing as it got slicked up, before a calloused fingertip was easing inside of him.

While Kotal took to lovingly opening him up, Erron moved his hands to wander to keep Kotal’s body interested. Always loved how big and muscular Kotal was, admiring the cords of kombat won muscle with his hands, running over each rise and fall with as much love as he could muster. While also straying to the sensitive spots that Erron knew that Kotal loved to be touched and teased, grinning against Kotal’s mouth when then man moaned as a gun calloused thumb rubbed against a dark nipple, rolling it around to make Kotal moan again.

When two fingers slid knuckle deep inside of him with relative ease, Kotal pressed a firm kiss to Erron’s mouth.

“How would you…”

“Pick me up, big guy.”

Kotal took a moment to add more lube, and then get himself slick, before ducking down to slip his arms underneath of Erron’s thighs and let him grab at his shoulders, before standing up and holding Erron up as he was pinned to the wall. Made Erron grunt, panting and breathing hard as Kotal took a moment to take hold of himself and press against Erron’s ass. The blunt head of Kotal’s dick rubbed and pressed against Erron’s ass for a moment, giving him a moment to get used to it and brace, before slowly pushing in, making Erron gasp again at the stretch that he would never grow tired of, and then pushing in.

“Goddamn…” Erron panted as Kotal gently pressed inwards in measured pushes, letting Erron get used to every bit before pushing in more. “Never… fuck… you’re big…”

“Too much?” Kotal breathed.

“Just right,” Erron moaned before leaning forward pointedly. Kotal met him half way and kissed him, all heated breaths and tongues and accidently bumps of teeth, and still working Erron down, down, until Erron’s ass had Kotal’s hips pressed against it and he could feel himself tremble and heat dripping free from him.

Kotal kissed him hot and heavy for a few moments, letting him get used to the stretch and fullness, pressing him a bit more firmly against the wall to kiss him deeper and needier. Erron dug his fingers into Kotal’s shoulders, rolling his hips minutely to let Kotal know that he was good to go. They parted for breath as Kotal pulled out and pushed in, Erron mewling low and long at the feeling of friction.

“Good?” Kotal breathed.

“Yeah,” Erron grunted.

Kotal started slow and shallow, Erron pressing his face into Kotal’s shoulder so that he could moan and pant freely. Kotal’s big hands held onto his hips and guided his body with each thrust, making it hit home better and really making Erron buck and gasp, already hot and bothered despite Kotal having blown him only a few moments ago. The heat of the spray that was hitting his legs and head and hair was making it hotter and Erron could feel water and sweat dripping down his skin as Kotal thrusted in and out of him, the feeling of friction making them both moan and groan.

“Shit… gonna…” Erron grunted, freeing up a hand to touch himself, rubbing against his dick feverishly.

“Me too,” Kotal rumbled.

Kotal thrusted a few times and spent himself, moaning low and hot in Erron’s ear, spurring him to move his hand faster against himself and tip himself over the edge as well, burying his face into Kotal’s shoulder as he clenched and twitched in pleasure, tightening around Kotal and making him moan softly. They jerked and shuddered against one another for a few moments, riding out their orgasms, before stalling and taking a few moments to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Kotal reached down and gently tugged himself free from Erron’s body, Erron hissing from the sensation of the man leaving him and his spread legs letting Kotal’s spend drip free.

“Good?” Kotal asked.

“Very, darlin’,” Erron panted back.

Kotal lowered him to the ground and kept him steady until he found his feet again. And then they cleaned each other off from their fun before and their second bout, Erron taking a few moments to really clean himself out, before they dried off and headed out to lay on the plump bed.

“Hot damn,” Erron groaned, feeling very sated, happy, loose and languid.

“Indeed,” Kotal chuckled.

Erron rolled over and kissed Kotal silly.

* * *

“So there’s really nothing fun in this?” Erron asked, squinting at Kotal’s dirty book.

They had crashed for a nap, had ordered room service, and while Kotal was numbly watching the room’s TV, Erron had asked if he could skim through Kotal’s book. He had seriously read the first fifteen pages before his eyes glazed over in boredom and he had taken to skipping through the pages to find the dirty parts to read over. 

“Truthfully? Not especially. The explicit scenes are rather… dull. The story is nice and the two characters romance outside of those scenes are nice,” Kotal said, before turning his head to look at Erron, laying naked belly first on the bed. “I much prefer having sex with you.”

“Ain’t you sweet?” Erron snorted.

“Mmm, now that I am thinking of it… there is something that I would enjoy trying in a bit, when we have recovered,” Kotal hummed.

“What’s that, moonpie?”

“You have the tool… I would like to apply my mouth to it while you wear it,” Kotal said.

“That… sounds really good, darlin’,” Erron said, feeling his body’s best attempt to get hot and bothered and hit the wall of his tiredness. “Actually, if we’re talkin’ about tryin’ new stuff, there is somethin’ I’d love to run past you. If you wanna try it, of course.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You like me toppin’, right? Well, how about I put my mouth to good use on your ass like you do with me sometimes?”

Erron looked over and was very happy to see Kotal blushing.

“I would love that,” Kotal rumbled out.

Erron licked his lips and looked forward to it.

* * *

They enjoyed a few hours of watching the hotel room TV, Erron gave up on trying to find anything good in Kotal’s book and teased him about getting him a better one, or ones because Erron had read a few decent smutty novels in Outworld since he had shown up. Kotal just rolled his eyes and laughed at each one.

They rested, cleaned up, and then found themselves in bed with Erron wearing the toy, proud as a peacock.

“How do you want it, sugar?” Erron grinned, straddling the man’s hips eagerly, dragging cool glass against Kotal’s abdomen.

“Further up…” Kotal rumbled, licking his lips.

Getting the idea, Erron shuffled further up and up, until he was hover straddling the man’s upper chest. Erron grabbed a pillow and helped Kotal stuff it underneath his head before Kotal’s big, hot and calloused and scarred hands were on his hips, squeezing the skin softly before pulling him closer just a bit and letting his tongue lull out to taste the glass head of the toy, rocking it back against Erron’s body and making him groan softly. The sound made Kotal grinned crookedly, nudged him forward again, before taking the glass head into his mouth and using his grip on Erron’s hips to encourage him to rock into Kotal’s mouth.

Never had Kotal blow the toy. And man or man, it might not have been the same as Kotal sucking his dick and teasing the edges of his hole with the tip of his tongue, but the sight was something else. Feeling Kotal encouraged him to thrust into the man’s mouth and rock the toy further past Kotal’s thick lips and then out to grind down hard against Erron’s body underneath the harness. And the sight… something about watching the man’s mouth work over the toy, eyelids lowered as he watched the toy rock back and forth and his face turning red. Over all? His man looked hot as hell sucking him off, even more so than usual.

"Okay, fuck, sorry, I need to... before I..." Erron grunted, gently cupping Kotal's jaw. Kotal parted his lips and let the spit wet toy slide out, licking his lips and giving Erron a very heated look.

"Don't you worry hun, I haven't forgotten about you. How you want it?"

"Front."

Erron shuffled down, making sure to pause to kiss Kotal senseless and make him pant a little more, before shuffling to the side of the bed to let Kotal roll onto his stomach and shuffle his thick thighs apart. Erron eagerly got between them, taking a moment to admire the muscular beauty that was Kotal's back half, especially his back and thighs. Got Erron all sorts of heated as he shuffled down and took two handfuls of Kotal's muscular ass and squeezed, loving hearing the man moaning deeply. The weak and breathy sound that Kotal made when Erron parted his cheeks had Erron dying to dig in.

"You got all cleaned up, right?" Erron asked, using one hand to keep Kotal exposed to the air and the other to gently thumb at his hole, biting his lower lip as he heard Kotal moan and watched him clench up.

"Yes," Kotal moaned.

"Alright. Thanks for these good eats then, honeysuckle," Erron grinned before using two hands to hold the man open and then diving right in.

Kotal was burning up. Then again, he always was hotter than most people even in idle. But to feel the heat of the flesh underneath his tongue was absolutely something else, and had him grinding against the bed as he part took part of the glorious feast with with slow and languid drags of his tongue against Kotal's flesh. The deep rumbling moans that tumbled freely from Kotal's chest with each pass of Erron's tongue just spurred him on, dragging his tongue along hot, hot, flesh. Feeling the clean muscle clench and twitch underneath his slow licking.

"Oh fuck," Kotal rumbled into the sheets.

Erron grinned, turning to the side to nip a cheek, before going in and taking his sweet time to lick the muscle into submission, feeling the man relax and go loose and languid against Erron's tongue but tightening and twitching in his legs as his pleasure mounted quickly. One of Erron's hands strayed to rub at Kotal's taint and balls, feeling how heated and taunt the skin was with how heated the man was, the man mostly hard underneath of his body.

"Good baby?" Erron breathed, grinning when Kotal shivered from the breath against his spit wet ass.

"Yes... I... I am getting rather close..." Kotal shuddered.

"Shit, you're sensitive," Erron grinned. "Think you can hold out a bit more?"

"You may wish to stop touching elsewhere," Kotal breathed.

Taking his hand away, Erron devoted both hands to holding Kotal open, licking his chops, before pressing his tongue firmly against the hole. A few stiff jabs of Erron's tongue had the man writhing underneath of him, grunting and moaning roughly. And then, using two fingers to press down on the edges of Kotal's ass, Erron pressed his tongue against him with a bit of force and slipped a bit inside, groaning from the heat pressing down and clenching on his tongue and listening to Kotal shout in pleasure.

Kotal barked out something in his native tongue, making Erron mournfully pull away, grinning as Kotal fell loosely to the bed, panting and moaning quietly.

"Gimme a second to rinse my mouth out real good and I'll get you prepped and ready to go in the moment," Erron grinned.

Doing as such, Erron got the lube and got a few fingers slicked up and prepped Kotal with no nonsense or fanfare, focusing on opening him up carefully but within a timely manner, listening to Kotal moan and groan quietly, watching his shoulders tense. Adding slick as needed until he felt Kotal was ready. He cleaned his hands off real quick before encouraging the man to flip onto his back, grinning at Kotal's head face and the fully hard cock jutting out to meet him.

"Ready?" Erron grinned, knocking Kotal's thighs apart to get in between them, rubbing his hands across all those glorious, sweaty muscles.

"Very," Kotal moaned.

Erron pressed a hand to Kotal's belly, using the other to take hold of the toy and press it against Kotal's ass. Not wasting time, because fuck he was hankering for it now too, Erron pressed forward and slid in, giving Kotal's pauses to adjust. All the way in until the toy was planted deep in Kotal and grinding against Erron and making his skin heat up and sweat drip down in slow and lazy rivulets. 

Wasting no time, Erron started a slow rhythm as he started to fuck Kotal, grinning at the sight of Kotal panting and moaning underneath of him, bucking his hips into Erron's thrusts forward to make the pleasure more potent, making the meeting of their bodies all the sharper and hotter and making them both moan hot and wet.

"Damn honey, what are we going to do the rest of the day? The other two days?" Erron grunted out as he thrusted into Kotal's body with sure and deep thrusts.

"Whatever... it is..." Kotal panted out between thrusts and moans. "With you... everything is... perfect."

Feeling his face heat up for a whole new reason, Erron ducked down to kiss his man silly as he thrusted hard and sure as he took a hold of his hard dick and stroking him off.

Kotal spilled over without much prompting, going completely breathless as he made a right mess of Erron's hand and his stomach, spraying hot and white over both. Erron quickly thrusted the last few times that he needed and paused as he found his own orgasm, shuddering as the pleasure burst in his lower belly and sent hot honey in his veins and had his toes curling from the intensity of it.

Another two and a half days of this?

Erron flopped on Kotal, kissing his sweet and panting lips and loving the way that Kotal slowly and languidly kissed back between caught breaths.

Didn't think a man like him would ever reach heaven, until now.


End file.
